Cyclone
Creators notes Hello Guys currently the page for Cyclone is under construction. (MetalMan88) I'm gonna make it open to the wiki to add their evil characters as agents of cyclone And I might do a competition or two on this to develop it and give the wiki more of its own lore and story rather than "Lets go after eggman" or something like that. The idea of Cyclone is that they are an evil organisation bent on world domination and illegal research. They originate from my characters world and have gained access to dimension traveling tech and look to conqueror all they see and exploit the resources and technology of each world they travel to. As a result cyclone recruits the agents of evil to help them further their ambitions and will grant them access to Cyclone weaponry and research. My characters Bess the Border Collie & Sasha The German Sheperd work for the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and fight against the forces of cyclone Think like Marvels Shield vs hydra or G.I.Joe vs Cobra Cyclone are the sworn enemies to the EDF (Earth Defense Force) and bad guys in the on going War The Goals of Cyclone They Believe that worlds progress is moving to slow and have decided to take action. They are union of criminal master minds and there army of thugs being turned into mercenary's of war to over throw the current governments of earth and take control. Cyclone however has been around for a long time as far back as world war 2. They seek to discover all forms of research in order to bring about themselves as the top power in world. Nothing is below them, they will steal and kill for what they want and are willing to break the moral boundries on the testing of live subjects in order to get results as well as forms of extortion and even kidnapping. However when dimensional travel was accidentally discovered by cyclone when they attempted to discover teleportation technology. This lead them on an even darker and more madding course of power hunger, Invading other dimensions and seeking to conquer more worlds and gather more recruits through various methods. Cyclone now attracts the a huge base of eachs worlds villians and criminals making deals and offering work for those seeking to gain some new allies and more power to crush there foes with. Back on earth though there is still a bloody war in the shadows with Cyclone and the EDF and with every new world they invade them more they will gain. Known Agents of Cyclone Chairman No one truly knows fully the identity of the chairman of cyclone but he is extremely feared and respected among his forces (in that order) even the man or womans top commanders do not even know his/her true face. Commanders Commander Poison (Mobius invasion comander) Lieutenants ''' '''Agents No name has been given to the leader of mecenaries that attacked Jonic but is believed to be a cycborg and is still alive. VIPS and allies (Feel free to add your characters to the roster) Exspira the Alternate Dimensional Lynx Xavek the Techno Organic Category:Organisation Category:Criminal group